


Seductive

by Senyoun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Reader is married to Sinbad, public bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyoun/pseuds/Senyoun
Summary: Old Request from tumblr: It´s another Maharajan in Sindria and you get all dressed up, trying to seduce your husband for a change.





	Seductive

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned its an old request from Tumblr which means my level of NSFW-skills wasn´t as high as it is now. But I´m still more or less happy with this piece of work and MAGI NEEDS MORE LOVE.

As soon as the bells rang for alarm you could guess what would happen. You were on your way to the kings office in order to get some signatures from him when the loud and ringing noise reached your ear. Not soon after you could hear the drums which announced the arrival of the 8 generals and, of course, Sinbad, the King of Sindria who is coincidentally also your husband. Since no nation was so stupid to attack Sindria randomly the reason for this “performance” could only mean a sea beast. You smiled softly in anticipation: Looks like tonight another Maharajan will be celebrated. And what you foresaw, happened. Soon the yard in front of the palace was decorated with garlands, several festival stalls and obviously the people and guests of Sindria.

You were still in the royal chamber, dressing yourself up for this event when Pisti knocked on your door.  
“May I come on, my Queen?”  
“Of course, my dear.”, you answered friendly and the door swung open, revealing the small blonde.  
“Just a moment, I´m finished soon.” You headed to the drawer, putting out a small box where one of your most treasured belongings was stored. It was a golden barrette decorated with a big purple orchid. This piece of accessories was a present from Sinbad for your first Maharajan as a married couple. Since then you have been wearing it to every of this festivals.  
As soon as you finished your preparations you and Pisti walked to the balcony where everyone already awaited your arrival.  
“Oh my, I hope I didn´t let you wait for too long.” you pointed your words with slight worry towards Sinbad who couldn´t stop smiling since he saw you.  
“Don´t worry, there´s no way you could´ve done that. If so, it only pushes the anticipation.” He reached for your hand and escorted you to the edge of the balcony where he, together with you, announced the official beginning of Maharajan. 

 

It soon became dark but thanks to the countless fireplaces the whole yard was enlightened in a warm and cozy color. The people were in a solemn mood, drinks were flowing in streams and the beautiful dancers moved their bodies suiting the drums rhythm. 

And also on the balcony the voices and laughter have reached a boiling point.  
You were sitting on Sinbads lap, resting your head against his chest and hold your mouth to not burst out into laughter because of Sharrkan´s pretty bad imitation of himself defeating the sea beast. Probably the countless drinks were at fault here since he was wavering with his sword in the one hand and a drink in the other, screaming battle cries and exact introductions on how to defeat such a huge monster. It was a hilarious picture.

You felt freed and the stress from the last days got carried away together with your shame. While the generals were busy with calming Sharrkan down you dedicated yourself to Sinbad starting to gently let your fingers wander over his chest, drawing small circles. At first the King didn´t realize your affectionate gestures but when your hands reached a weak point he looked at you in surprisement. 

“Someone looks like she had too many drinks?”, he whispered smirking.  
“No, I just feel really good tonight. It´s been a while since everything was so carefree and relaxed. It makes me feel… adventurous.” you answered seductively while your fingers continued to tease the King´s broad chest.  
Sinbad´s smirk grew wider while listening to your words and leaned in to steal a kiss from your lips but you put your finger on his lip, stopping him. “Not in front of the others you pervert.” Now it was you who smirked. God, were you a tease to the poor King today. “If you continue like this I will have to do you right here and now. You are seriously testing my self control.” Sinbads golden eyes starred dangerously into yours and you could see that he craves you. You got him where you wanted him. 

“That would be pretty inappropriate. Besides, I don´t want Sharrkan to watch us. So I would suggest to move this to another place.” You grinded teasingly off his lap and took his hand. The King was overwhelmed by this situation. That was the first time you took the initiative instead of him. It was something new, but god, it was exciting and sexy as hell so he let you take lead. Unexpected actions in this matter could only mean a hot and breathtaking night.  
You guided him off the balcony and inside the nearly empty palace. Only a few servants where still there who organized the supplies of the food and drinks. Sinbad thought you would guide him into your shared chambers but, damn, was he wrong. You had no intention of letting him go so easily, tonight YOU would take the lead and drive him into insanity. 

You pushed him gently but demanding against a wall in the empty hallway and grinded against his body. Before he could say a word you sealed your lips with his into a heated kiss, licking over his bottom one before demanding entry into his heat. He tasted like alcohol, somehow sweet and dangerous and you loved everything of it, for you his taste was like a drug you were addicted to. 

Your hands wandered under the fabric of his garment, scratching his skin lightly which granted you an approving sigh from the taller man. You felt so powerful, so good, so dominating. And you would give him more until he wouldn´t be able to withstand anymore, to take you and claim you as his. With slight reluctance you dissolved the kiss and looked into his liquid golden eyes filled with desire and lust. 

“Who are you and what did you do to my wife?” His voice has gotten several octaves darker what encouraged you even further. Slowly you lowered yourself onto your knees steadily keeping eye contact with Sinbad whose breathing has gotten hot and fast at the sight before him. Sinbad would´ve lied if he said he wasn´t horny. The obvious bulge proved him guilty and you licked your lips in anticipation when you freed his hardness from clothing.

 

Precum already glistened on the tip of his cock and you smeared it with your thumb before licking over it. This familiar and salty taste you already knew too well and which always brought you to the edge of insanity. It didn´t took you long before you slipped half of his size past your lips, one hand gripping the fabric of his clothes while the other was wrapped around the base of Sinbad´ s dick. You sucked softly at the tip and pumped your hand fitting the rhythm what elicited a deep growl from the King and soon he found his hands tangled in the strands of your hair. 

Oh, how hot you looked with his cock filling up your mouth. “Fuck… you really are good this, aren´t you?”, he managed to form while the grip on your hair got tighter. You ignored his attempt and continued to suck him off. It wasn´t by far enough, at least not for you. You wanted to do him more, climbing higher on this ladder of sweet seduction. Taking him deeper inside of you, you started to fight with your own arousal which secretly sneaked down your spine when you felt his cock hitting your throat. 

You moaned softly into his length causing Sinbad to thrust forward burying himself even deeper inside of you. “So.. close.“ The grip slowly became painful but it made you feel superior and oh, how it turned you on. Your eyes observed the King´ s reactions and what they witnessed was more to your satisfaction than you thought. But still, it wasn´t enough for you. Only the gods knew that you were wandering on a small line between heaven and sweet hell. His member was throbbing hard and instead of speeding up you suddenly stopped moving at all. A slight whimper escaped the Kings mouth and he looked at you disappointed when you pulled out his cock and poked it lightly. 

“Damn, come on, that’s not fair.” You smiled teasingly and with a cunning light in your eyes. That’s when he saw through you. “Oh, dear. So that´ s how you want to play?” You couldn´t tell if he was angry or even hornier than before (if that’s possible) but you knew one thing: You crossed that goddamn line. Sinbad grabbed your wrist, and pushed you into the next room which turned out to be his office. His pitch-black office. 

You couldn´t even protest or say something because he already bend you over his desk and pulled your dress up. Everything was going too fast for your mind, the fact that you were covered in darkness intensified the excitement even more. “Look at you, dripping wet from sucking me off.” You could only moan as an answer, his dark voice played too much with your senses. You didn´t find the strength to fight back. Did you even wanted to fight back? You knew what he was capable of. What he can do to you, how much he will satisfy you. You wanted to take the lead this time but it looks like the King of the Seven Seas was a too strong prey for you. But it´ s not like you would mind. It was fun, teasing him and now, he would punish you and you would love every second of it. 

“I always wanted to fuck you on my desk. Unfortunately we never got the chance… until now. Be sure that I will enjoy this to the fullest.” he whispered in your ear and the words went straight down between your legs tightening up the already boiling tension. Your breath hitched when you felt Sinbads cock, hot and hard, sliding along your arousal and teasing your entrance. The friction is too much and also not enough for you. You wanted more, you needed more. Your body craved his cock and like the filthy sinner he is, Sinbad used this to his advantage. “As I would give it to you right away after the dirty game you played with me. I hope you also considered the aftermaths of this in case of fail. After all, you knew who you were up against.” 

You could literally hear his cocky smirk but it only drove you further into his spell. A high pitched scream escaped your lungs when you felt his tongue circling your entrance and instinctively you grinded your hips against his hot wetness. “Sin, please…” you begged, already broken from the shaking of your body. Nothing happened. Oh, God. You couldn´t take anymore. As sweet as this torture was, you craved so much for release. And he was the only one who could give it to you. 

Your thighs were trembling and you had problems standing upright, your hands gripped the edge of his desk firmly but you didn´t know how much you could still endure. You plead again, murmuring words of desperation which got swallowed into the darkness of the room. Soon your begging turned into messy, helpless moans when Sinbad flicks his tongue over your clit and starts to suck. It´ s ironic that you were with a man whose name described him perfectly: Sin. This man was pure sin and you were his victim. Your mind stopped working and all what was left is to give yourself to him, to absorb his touches and movements and just as you reached the long craved release, his movements stopped. 

Everything inside you screamed desperately. This man would break you someday. You always knew becoming his wife would be a twisted game, he would hurt you but make you feel so impossible good at the same time. He satisfied all of your undisclosed desires in a matter no one else could. 

Everything you could hear were your own heavy irregular, short breaths as again his dark voice echoed in your head. “Beg. Beg for my cock and I may grant your wish.” Your capability to think was turned off long ago, your mind just consisted of the thought of your climax and so you practically whined at him, begged and plead to let you come on his hard and throbbing member. You heard your husband chuckle “Good Girl” before he grabbed your hips and turned you around to place you on top of desk, spreading your legs. 

“I want you close to me - I want to feel you completely.” He tugged you impossible close and automatically you wrapped your legs around him. Sinbad reached between your bodies and pressed a single digit between your folds, dragging your wetness to his cock, smearing your arousal over the tip. He lined himself up your entrance and let his tip slip inside your sex. A soundless cry escaped your lips, the friction too overwhelming and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, biting it gently. 

The King griped your ass tightly and thrusts forward shoving his whole length inside your tight and hot wetness. You screamed against his skin your nails scratched his back as he starts to pound his cock in and out of you mercilessly. Sinbad placed open mouthed kisses upon your shoulder, breathing heavily while your hips bucked forward taking him even deeper inside you. 

It took him a moment of restrain to find some kind of calm, enough to keep his pounding heart steady. He inhaled sharply, hands gripping your shoulder to push you down against the cold surface of the wooden desk. You moaned loudly and arched your back due to the sudden shiver while your hands wander to the muscled chest of your lover, drawing lines with your nails along it. Sinbad wrapped an arm around your leg, lifting it to place it over his shoulder. He caught your lips into a sloppy and wet kiss trailing his fingers over the swell of your breast and a hard peak, flicking it. The little noises and moans which eluded from you are sending shivers of pleasure straight down his cock and he knew he wouldn´t last any longer. His thrusts became erratic, desperate and oh, so hard. He set himself upright and lift your hips to fit himself perfectly inside of you. 

You, being so close to your own climax, grinded your body cravingly against him, encouraging him to go even deeper and faster. That´s when he hit something inside of you which made you see stars, your whole body shivered and you cried out in pleasure. Sinbad chuckled down at you repeating the same motion again, earning another lovely whine from you. You clenched hard around him, the knot in your stomach became painfully tight and your body arched for release. Your nails sank into his arms, leaving him hissing for breath through his clenched teeth. His left hand wandered between your thighs to manipulate your clit with his thumb. You threw your head back and screamed out his name as your orgasm hit you hard, body completely paralyzed with a wave of shudders. You feel boneless, fucked loose and open. 

Sinbad pulled your limbless body impossible close, not intending to stop his rough thrusts. He groaned deeply, thirsting for his own release and sped up to an insane pace. The grip around your hips became painfully tight, leaving bruises on your soft skin. He canted his hips and trembled as he spilled hot completion along your inner walls. His strong arms pressed you on his body and you felt his hitched breath on your neck. 

You two stayed like this for a few moments before Sinbad pulled himself out of you and cupped your face in his hands. “You should act dominant more often. I´m starting to fall for it.”, he whispered softly and you smiled. You raised your body and instantly felt a familiar ache running through your spine followed by a slow trickle of emission which ran down your thighs. But you didn´t mind, in fact you loved it. It marked you as his property, showed you that you belong to only him. Your King, nevertheless, recognized your short pained expression. “Are you hurt? Sorry, I went a little bit-” You shook your head and smiled softly at him. “No, it´s alright. As long as it´s you, I don´t mind it.” 

Sometimes he thought that a person like him, filled with so much darkness, didn´t deserve such a pure soul like you. At your words his heart skipped a beat, with large steps he went towards your small frame still placed upon his desk. “Undoubtedly, I am the most happiest person to be granted such a person like you.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and gave you a bright smile. “We should head back to the others, or are you too tired?”, he asked. You looked at him, smirking and pointing at your thighs. “No, but maybe I should wipe of the evidence first.” With a loud laugh, Sinbad went to get some tissues.


End file.
